owls_cavefandomcom-20200214-history
WrapWings
Prelude a bit of info about WrapWings is that they live a rather sedentary life, as due to their weight they can hardly move so when they reach about 5 years of age they pick a tree within their forest home and wrap themselves around, and they live most of their life around that tree only unwrapping themselves from the tree in important situations Description WrapWings are very very long, most almost reaching 60-70 ft in length and their tail is what makes up most of that length. due to their size, they weigh a little over a ton normally and due to most of that weight being in their tail they can't move that fast(about as fast as a tortoise). WrapWings have smooth snake-like scales, slitted pupils, a thin snake tongue, they have pointed ears, and no nostrils. WrapWings have claws that are great for climbing and pulling themselves forward. They have very small wings as even if they tried to fly their weight would make them extremely slow. Their hind legs are rather weak while their front legs tend to be rather muscular as they need to be able to pull themselves. WrapWings have green, brown or black scales and most tend to have a random pattern of another color(green, black or brown as well) their eyes tend to be rather vibrant colors Occasionally a WrapWing might not grow to the expected size and are about the size of a skywing Abilities WrapWings have very sensitive hearing, but their night vision isn't that great and they don't have any sense of smell. WrapWings have a way of communication that is unique to them, WrapWings communicate through chirps and whistles that are a lot like a dog whistle, to the other tribes the chirps and whistles are barely a wisp of a sound and can hardly be heard. their tails have very strong muscles that can be used to choke out prey and/or an enemy though due to the weight of the tail it takes a good amount of energy to do that, but if a WrapWing catches you in a choke hold you're not getting out until you suffocate or they break your neck. Rarely(VERY VERY RARELY) some WrapWing have infrared vision but they aren't able to 'turn off' that ability and must live through their life seeing the world through infrared. Naming WrapWings are named after reptiles, bugs, plants or most names that have to do with nature Habitat WrapWings live within the temperate rainforest of Pholcidae, the trees in the forest have actually evolved to live alongside the WrapWings, growing to have a thicker & stronger trunk and branches, the trees grow within only 1-5 years, the trees most of the time end up growing to 80-100 ff, and produce a type of fruit that grows back rather quickly. Most of the other flora and fauna are normal for the biome, Government Though they seem unstructured to outsiders the WrapWings still have a queen who does run the tribe and makes decisions for them. Culture WrapWings have pretty much no tradition's unless its a personal or family tradition To the other Tribes to the other tribes of Pholcidae, the WrapWings seem lazy and that's because they are they spend their day's lazing about because if they move te Category:Wings of Fire